


My Noble Child

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Noncannon [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Family Loss, Other, death of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimiko is brutally murdered after unexpectedly protecting someone who no one thought she cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Memories Poison Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is non canon for the D-List timeline. Kimiko would probably try to help. And yes I know she can heal but you'll have to wait to find out why she didn't this time.

Logan couldn't believe it. He stood in front of her room as everyone continued on with their day. His eyes scanning the small room that used to be Kimiko's,memories slowly overwhelmed his senses. 

 

* * *

 

 

 _The_ _first_ _day_ _she_ _arrived_ _there,_ _she_ _was_ _timid_ _and_ _only_ _spoke_ _Japanese_.  _She_ _constantly_ _referred_ _to_ _him_ _by_ _honorifics_ _and_ _rarely_ _spoke_ _English_ _until_ _he_ _tutored_ _her. But she still referred to him as the honorifics and was slowly getting less timid. She was clever as her Father and a stubborn little thing. Kimiko would proudly work on something for days at a time. Round the clock until she was perfect._

 

_She was fourteen when she became rebellious and he dealt with it poorly. Logan forbade her from using her gifts or leaving the Mansion. Despite what Ororo or Kurt said about him being too strict,he brushed it off. To himself,he was being cautious. After all,she was Daken's daughter. And she had quite a bit of his personality in her._

 

_Kimiko acted like any teenage girl would and rebelled against him. She snuck out to the city. Used her pheromones to get what she desired. Cut her hair off in places and dyed it._

 

_They fought a lot. He regretted hitting her...she moved out to her friend's house that night. Leelah wouldn't let him see her. Which looking back on,it was fair. At the time it was annoying._

 

* * *

 

"Logan. They need you downstairs.",a familiar voice said dragging him from his thoughts. He turned to see Kurt standing behind him with a worried look on his face. His slender arms draped over his lean chest as he looked Logan over. In a low voice he said,"I'll be right there,Elf."

 

"Logan-""Look. I'll come downstairs but for the love of all that's holy..just...just...",he stopped talking. Logan looked back into Kimiko's old bedroom. He glanced over at Kurt as he said,"Look,Kurt. I'm sorry..I..I just..."

 

Kurt nodded as he said,"Take your time,Logan. Ve understand. Come down vhen you're ready."

 

Logan only nodded his head at Kurt and then turned back to his Granddaughter's old room. He only started crying when Kurt left.

 

* * *

 

Daken stood in front of his daughter's lifeless body in her coffin. She was wearing her favorite black dress and had her usual make-up on. Even her dahlia bites were in. Her blue skin looked so pale and she seemed even tinier than before. He couldn't fathom why she let the creature take her healing factor instead of his life.

 

Nor did he understand how much she truly loved him...until she took a bullet for him.


	2. His Crocodile Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko's funeral and some moments from her death. As well as a visit from unexpected relatives.

Why her?

 

Why not the loser that the freaky scientist was going after? 

 

Why not Daken instead? His life wasn't as meaningful,at least to Belinda he wasn't. To her,he was nothing more than a nuisance. And she knew that he wanted Kimiko dead. For whatever reason,he wanted to kill Kimiko. The few attempts in the past were proof. Especially the first attempt. 

 

Kimiko rarely spoke of it. Her feelings seemed muddled when she opened up about it. Possibly survivor guilt or something. Or possibly the strange love she felt for her Father was the issue. Belinda wasn't sure. Leelah wouldn't speak more of the issue. Mostly to respect Kimiko's wishes.

 

' _Pfff. If she was respecting Kimiko's wishes,she wouldn't let **him** here._',Belinda thought icily. Her eyes narrowing as she glared at Daken. The so-called grieving **_Father_  **of her partner. He was seated a few rows behind her and hadn't shed a single tear for Kimiko. Unlike everyone else who were wailing or consoling others,he was distant. Cold and detached.

 

His face was completely blank throughout the eulogy. And she was disgusted with his lack of mourning for his only daughter as well as his presence. When she saw him go to another room,she thought of Kimiko's last moment alive.

* * *

 

_Kimiko was with Daken in the "Scientist's" maze-like laboratory. Or at least that's where Belinda last remembered seeing them. And that's where they decided to check. So far they only managed to find blood drops on the floor. At first,Belinda thought it was Daken's blood. But Leelah said it wasn't._

 

_It was Kimiko's and it didn't smell right._

 

_They followed the trails of drops that were getting significantly heavier. To the point where normal human beings wouldn't be able to survive easily. Melissa asked,"Why isn't she healing? This shouldn't be happening...so why?"_

 

_No one answered. No one really wanted to think of the question mostly because the answer was painfully obvious. Kimiko lost her healing factor. And either her claws caused some issue or Daken got her indirectly injured. Or more likely,he was the cause._

 

_The group tried to call out to them but we're met with a terrifying silence._

 

_And when the D-List finally found them,Kimiko was on the ground. Her head resting on Daken's lap and she seemed to be bleeding from her neck. He was speaking quietly to her and Leelah wouldn't repeat his words. Instead she tried to help him,but she couldn't get him to let her go. Kimiko was barely hanging on and she mumbled something to him._

 

_Belinda watched Kimiko's hand briefly and gently touch her Father's face before it fell. Her hands flew up to her face as Leelah said,"She's dead...."_

* * *

 

Belinda quietly followed after Daken as he made his way outside. He walked up to a bench and sat down. She remained out of his line of sight as she watched him. Daken glanced around before he took something out of his pants pocket. And quietly he began to weep.

 

Belinda stood there as she felt guilt overwhelm her senses. She considered walking over to him when she saw someone else pop up beside him. A red headed woman with blue skin like Kimiko's dressed in black. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she said,"....she's got your eyes."

 


	3. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious teleporter speaks with Daken. Who is she and just why is Daken so uncomfortable talking to her? (Bad summary,I apologize.)

"So...you actually have the nerve to show up. Funny you choose now to care about her.",Daken said. He shoves the photograph back into his jacket pocket. The look of pure disgust on his face made Belinda uneasy. She wasn't sure if it was wise to continue listening in on the conversation. Especially when the blue woman said,"At least I never hurt her,sweetheart. Or leave her alone in a pile of dead bodies."

 

"How _di-_ ""Your Father told me. He was screaming at me earlier. Didn't you hear him?",she asked her voice nearly emotionless. Honestly Belinda hadn't heard anything from the others. But she suspected that someone has sound proofed the funeral home. Or she just wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings as she thought.

 

"I haven't....is there any reason your here? You've never expressed interest in her before. What's changed?",Daken asked. The stranger folded her hands in her lap. She let out a weary sigh as she said,"You know why I wasn't around when she was growing."

 

"You were ashamed.",he said. Daken turned to her as she kept her eyes on her lap. The woman shook her head no and said,"You left me. I couldn't take care of her,I wasn't...capable of it. I gave her up to a lovely family that could care for her."

 

"I saw that family. They only kept her because they didn't know what the neighbors would think.",he said. Daken was obviously lying. Kimiko's foster family were lovely. They loved her as much as Logan does. Kimiko even said so. 

 

Why was Daken lying to this woman?

 

"Daken. I did research _into-_ ""Kimiko was living in a small room. They made her hide who she was. Penny. You gave her up to antimutant supporters.",he said. The woman,Penny,glared at him as she asked," _So that's why you tried to murder her?_ "

 

"It's more complicated than that. But yes.",he admitted. Daken stood up as he said,"That's why I tried to murder her."

* * *

 

_He found her in her tiny bedroom,laying on her inadequate bed. Her petite body shivering under the threadbare blanket she was given. It was hard to believe that her Mother would give her up to a family like this. A wave of disgust rolls over him as he makes his way downstairs to her...'parents' room. Both were sleeping so peacefully...so he did what any 'normal' parent would._

 

 

_He killed them._

 

 

_Daken took care of the children...the other three prized pure blooded children that the couple had. Who were no doubt harming his child. In the same way he had been harmed as a child. If not worse. He considered calling his father when he heard a child's screams. It was Kimiko. She was holding her blanket around her shoulders as she looked down at her dead siblings. Then she ran. But she didn't get very far. Daken caught up with her easily and...he cut her throat and stabbed her chest._

 

 

_Stress and fear made his... **Father's** genes shine through._

 

 

_It was the hardest thing he had to do...especially leaving her in his care. But he didn't have the essentials or money to care for her. And she grew up hating him. Almost like how he hated his... **Father**. Yet she never once tried to kill him. He never realized how little she actually hated him...until yesterday._


End file.
